The Singing Parodies of Harry Potter World
by Shady Lane Lana
Summary: What happens when unlimited songs, 6 books, and 3 movies fall into the hands of say..me? Lol...cruel and unusual outbursts of the YMCA..thats what. This isnt to be taken seriously like all my other song parodies so just enjoy, and no flames please.


**The Singing Parodies of Harry Potter World**

Brought to you by the not-so-sane  
Shady Lane Lana

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, thats to my homie G, JK Rowling. Nor do I own the "YMCA" song by the Village People or "La La" by Ashlee Simpson. Hee hee, enjoy!

As Harry Potter was looking out his window from the Dursley household, he became increasingly bored. He sighed and scrummaged through old parchments from the past year to find his potions exam. Another sigh. Potter tried in that class only for his hopes to one day become an Auror...but with grades like this, he'd never accomplish it. Then again Snape had been trying to fail him ever since he began Hogwarts, He crumbled the potion paper and started to get out some more parchment for a letter to Ron and Hermione. All of a sudden he started to whisper out,

"Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhap-"

Harry clasped his hand over his mouth but his hips started doing this odd shake and his feet started to turn this way and that! Before he knew what he was doing, he took off his shirt and started to spin it oddly in his hand as he began again:

"It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. 

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.   
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!"

Poor Potter was sure he was under some sort of curse, Imperio, more than likely he miserably agreed. Just so long as he didnt go out of his room or Uncle Vernon heard him. Unfortunatly, this story only gets worse for our friend, so at the last y-m-c-a, he threw upon his door, and moved his feet like a robot down the stairs. Still swinging his shirt and singing, he tried to regain any sort of control but in vain it was. The only control he had was over his poor eyebrows and eyes. Uncle Vernon looked up immediatly from his paper and ordered him to stop that instant. Which...of course...well, take a look,

"Harry! What in the devil are you doing? I command you to stop that singing at once! STOP IT!

"You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do what about you feel ...

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!"

"STOP THIS SINGING THIS INSTANT!" He roared, face turning that beet red color you can only appreciate from a man like Vernon Dursley. "GRR, YOU JUST, YOU MAKE ME WANT TO..." He made a strangling gestures with his hands, speed-walking toward Harry, but he stopped dead in his tracks and looked as if he just swallowed a watermelon.

"YOU MAKE ME WANT TO...TO...TO...LA LA! IN THE KITCHEN ON THE FLOO..." He then made a high-pitched sound which can only be best described as a feminine scream as he realized what he was saying. Or singing, rather. With both beefy hands clasped over his mouth, you could still hear him muffling the rather implied lyrics of an American singer. Aunt Petunia took "Dudders" to the mall to get his hair cut so luckily..she wasnt there to witness this truly pathetic sight - Harry's legs making high kicks to walk automatically while barechested and swinging his shirt around (FAN GIRLS, PLEASE, RETAIN YOURSELVES..we've got tasers! Im warning you!) while his arrogant reserved Uncle was fighting off singing...but unfortunatly was doing a kind of belly-dance that frankly, was scarring to watch.  
All of a sudden, it stopped. Just like that and they both looked at each other with the most akwardness they've ever witnessed. Harry opened his mouth to say anything but Uncle Vernon cut him off before he had a chance,

"Never speak of this. Not to Petunia...not to your freaky friends...ever." He growled.

"Agreed." Harry quickly responded as he hopped every second stair to his room. What is this...were we under a curse! He thought. Instinctively, he reached open his curtains and saw no one but whipped out his wand to the ready, just in case. Never had he been so embarresed before...and he knew that because his cheeks were burning up with humiliation. He attempted to write to Sirius but what was he going to write without sounding like a complete fool?

"Dear Snuffles,

I just sang the YMCA song which I never knew I could. Vernon sang a song too..about a kitchen or something. Anyways, write me back soon,  
-Your God-son."

Think, Harry, think! He scratched his head nervously as he wondered what possibly could've provoked this outburst because whatever it is, he never wanted to strike again. Potter decided to keep it a secret, as plan according to his Uncle. And for the rest of the Holidays seemed normal...until he got to The Borrow...

(Lol, what did you guys think? I have A MUCH better, or worse depending on if you're the next characters following up, plan for the next chapters but I won't continue to write unless I know someone is actually enjoying them ) I'll take at least 3 reviews until I move onto...dun dun dun, phase two of the slow, cruel, and unusual humiliation of the Harry Potter characters. As for now, mission accomplished B).)


End file.
